Spades of Destiny
by Sairon
Summary: Elsword and Raven are trapped in a remote island at the middle of the ocean with the other 11 people. They're forced to play a team game of death with a high sum of money as the reward and have to kill each other. Will Elsword kill his only friend, Raven or will he ended up getting killed? Rated M for gore and killings.


**Chapter 1 Game Start  
**

 **Characters:**

 _ **Rune Slayer, Void Princess, Grand Archer, Blade Master, Deadly Chaser, Code Battle Seraph, Yama Raja, Lunatic Psyker, Crimson Avenger, Noblesse, Dread Lord.**_

Elsword is a 18 years old teenager.  
He worked as a part time worker at a nearby mini market near his house.  
He wants to change his job but he's too lazy to go anywhere far from his house.

One day, like usual.  
He's working in a mini market as the cashier.  
But unlike the normal days he've spent until now.  
A man in black, wearing sunglasses entered the mini market.

He visited Elsword and said;

"Do you want to earn a huge sum of money?"

Without a doubt, Elsword will nod for sure.  
Then the man in black gave him a card.  
Elsword looked at the card.

It's simply a Spade King card.

Elsword didn't understand just what's this card of course.  
So he asked the man in black;

"What is this?"

"This is the card that will decide your destiny. Come to XXXX at 0AM tonight. Don't be late."

Saying that, the man in black left.  
Elsword kept on staring at the card.

He just doesn't understand why would someone like that give him this card.  
And what did he meant by deciding his destiny?  
Elsword can't comprehend just what's that man in black wanted to convey to him.

"I think I will try this."

Saying that, he kept the card in his pocket and waited until 0AM midnight.

0AM, midnight.

Elsword locked his house and went to the appointment's place.  
On his way, he met with his friend, Raven.

"Raven? What are you doing at this time?"

"I could've asked the same thing to you, too."

Elsword thought about it for awhile and showed him a card.  
The card he got from the man in black.

"I got this card from a man in black, he asked me to go to XXXX, then, why are you out here?"

Raven sighed.  
He took out a card too, his card is Spade Ace.

"I'm also invited, I don't know what he want, but it seemed like a hoax."

"Yes, but I think there's nothing wrong to try it at least, since we don't have to spend any money for it."

"You're right."

Raven nodded and they head toward the appointment place.  
It took them about 15 minutes and they finally reached an abandoned house.  
It looked like a ghost house to them.

"... Is this really the place?"

Raven's speechless.  
Elsword also dumbfounded, but he saw there are footprints around the ground.  
Someone must be inside.

"Let's head in, I saw footprints here, someone must be inside."

Even though he felt reluctant, Raven still nodded.  
They get into the house.  
They looked around the house but they can't find anyone.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Elsword asked, who knows someone might answer him.  
And he really is getting an answer.

"Looks like someone's here again, we are here! At the 2nd floor!"

Elsword can hear a girl's voice.  
Looks like they're not the only one invited, there are quite a number of people getting invited.  
Raven and Elsword get to the 2nd floor.  
There, they can see 11 people are gathering together.

One of them, a girl with purple hair showed them her card.  
Her card is Spade Queen.

"Are you two invited by this, too?"

Raven and Elsword nodded.  
It seemed like everyone here are invited with these cards.  
All of them were spades.

Raven and Elsword sat on the floor.  
They're waiting for the man in black to came.

"As we wait, why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Chung. What about you guys?"

Chung, the pretty boy started the conversation.  
He's pretty handsome and he got a pretty smooth face.

"I'm Aisha."

The purple girl from just now introduced herself.  
And then Chung turned to a gloomy girl with red hair.

"... The name's Elesis."

"Eh? No way, sis!?"

"Oh, you're here too, Elsword?"

Elesis, the gloomy sister of Elsword noticed him.  
Due to her gloomy aura no one dares to talk to her.  
That's why she worked as a novel writer.  
But what made Elsword interested is, how did the man in black contact Elesis.

"My name is Raven, how about you?"

"My name is Rena, nice to meet you guys."

Rena, the blonde girl bowed politely.  
-Man, she has huge bosoms.  
Raven thought.

"What's your name?"

Chung asked a delinquent-looking boy.  
His hair looked like a rock star.  
His eyes also pretty sharp.

"-Tsk, my name is Add."

He clicked his tongue.  
Looks like he hates introducing himself.

"I'm Ciel, this is my little cousin, Lu."

Those two looked more like a twin, but they're not blood related.

"I'm Ara, nice to meet you."

The girl with long ponytail spoke.  
Beside her, a blonde girl like Rena and a tiny man also introducing themselves.

"I'm Ariel."

"My name's Toma. Nice to meet you."

Chung looked at a silent girl behind him.  
He crouched down and asked her name.

"... My name is Eve."

Her voice is so small that they can hardly hear anything.  
But with this they already know each other.

"By the way, what time is it?"

Elsword asked.

"... It's already past 20 minutes since the appointment time."

Aisha said as she looked at her watch.  
They're starting to think that they're being tricked.  
Raven stood up.

"As I thought, this is just a hoax."

"Wait, why don't we wait for awhile longer?"

"Wait for what? We have work tomorrow, you all better get some rest."

Saying that Raven head towards the door.  
Before he touched the handle, someone's speaking.

[LOOKS LIKE EVERYONE ALREADY HERE.]

Raven turned around to find the voice's source.  
The others also trying to find the source.

"Where's that voice came from?"

"I think it's here?"

[DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME TO FIND ME, NOW HEAR ME CAREFULLY, 13 CHOSEN PEOPLE.]

They stopped and they sat down quietly.  
Raven also sat on the floor as they hear the next instruction.

[IN 5 MINUTES, THERE WILL BE 3 CARS COMING TO PICK UP ALL OF YOU, GET IN THE CAR AND WE'RE GOING TO A PLACE WHERE YOU ALL WILL BE TESTED.]

"Tested?"

"What do you mean?"

Rena and Chung asked.

[I BET ALL OF YOU ARE CURIOUS WHAT KIND OF TEST IT IS, BUT THIS TEST WILL DECIDES IF YOU'RE ACTUALLY WORTHY TO GET 10,000,000,000 DOLLARS OR NOT.]

"10,000,000,000 DOLLARS!?"

Elsword can't help but let out an outburst.  
That sum of money sounded very crazy of course.  
But the man still haven't done talking.

[IF YOU'RE DOUBTING THIS, YOU'RE FREE TO GO HOME, BUT IF YOU BELIEVE IN IT, GET IN THE CAR. THE CARS ARE ALREADY IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE, I'LL SEE YOU ALL AGAIN LATER.]

The transmission was cut.  
No more voices can be heard.

"... It sounded hard to believe, but I think I will go."

Chung stood.  
The others also nodded.  
Now that they've come this far there's no point if they just go home like that.

Hence, they all went down the stairs and get into the car.  
Raven, Elsword, Rena, Aisha, and Elesis are getting in the same car.

"He'd better true to his words, 10,000,000,000 dollars is not a small amount of money."

Raven said as he sat in front of the seat.  
Elsword is sitting in the garage since they doesn't have enough space.  
The driver nodded.

"Don't worry, everything is real, you only need to follow the instructions and play a game."

"Game?"

Raven asked.  
The other girls are quiet but they're listening.

The driver nodded again.  
He starts driving the car.

"You all will know once you reached the place."

The driver won't say anything more than this.  
So they just sat obediently and let the driver took them there.  
Aisha who's worried asked Elsword who's in the garage.

"Elsword, are you fine back there?"

"Don't worry, I'm all good."

Aisha nodded and turned around to look at the road again.

After 4 hours of driving, they reached a place that looked like a palace.  
After the drivers put them down, they left the island.  
The 13 of them are looking around the surroundings.  
The sun's almost rising.

"The only way to reach this place is that long bridge, huh? But why they made such a long bridge..."

Elsword looked at the long bridge that connected this palace which is located in the middle of the sea with the island far from here.  
But...

*KABOOM DUNNN!*

The bridge exploded and fell into the sea.  
All of them were surprised to death.

"KYAAAAA!?"

"The bridge was destroyed!? How can we head back, now!?"

"Stop joking around! What the fuck is this!?"

Ciel and Add panicked at the first sight of seeing the bridge that disappeared from their sight.  
Swimming is not a choice since this island is at the middle of the sea, they will get exhausted before they reach the land.

Elsword gnashed his teeth as cold sweat starts to form at his temple.

"Just... What happened, here?"

[I ASSUMED THAT YOU ALL HAVE REACHED THIS ISLAND. WELCOME TO MY ISLAND, THE SPADE ISLAND, PLEASE COME INTO THE PALACE.]

The voice came out from a megaphone.  
They looked at each other.

"We have nowhere to return, let's follow his words for now."

Raven said as he entered the palace.  
The others also followed him.

Aisha's holding Elsword's sleeves as she walk.

"What's up, Aisha?"

He asked.

"I'm not good with big places like this... It somehow intimidates me..."

This palace sure is big it's probably about 30 meters high with 15 floors, Elsword wondered how much money that was spent for this huge palace.  
Elsword hold Aisha's hand to calm her down.

"Hyaa!?"  
"What's up?"  
"Y-You shouldn't hold a girl's hand so easily, moron!"  
"I-I'm sorry..."

Elsword didn't have any romantic experiences, he held Aisha's hand just because he heard that it will help others to calm down.

But Aisha didn't' break the hold, it looks like she's really scared.

After they walked for awhile, they finally reached a grand hall.  
They were in awe of the luxuries in this palace.  
Everything were gold colored.

"Everything here is made of gold!"

Chung cried out.

"Awesome... How can this building never been discovered before?"

Ara look around in disbelief.

Aisha finally broke the hold and walk around to look at the grand hall.  
Elsword who's at awe also can't hold his curiosity.

[WELCOME TO MY SMALL PALACE, 13 CHOSEN PEOPLE.]

"What the fuck is he saying!?"

Add is disgusted by the person's modest claim.  
He just can't believe that the man claim that this huge palace is just a small palace.

[YOU CAN BUILD AN EVEN BIGGER PALACE THAN THIS WITH 10,000,000,000 DOLLARS THAT YOU WILL WON FROM THIS GAME, NOW, LET'S SKIP THE LITTLE CHIT-CHAT AND GO TO THE MAIN ISSUE, PLEASE SIT ON THE SEAT THAT HAVE BEEN PREPARED FOR YOU ALL, PLEASE SEAT ACCORDING TO YOUR CARD'S TYPE."

Elsword saw a seat that has a Spade King written on the table.  
That must be his table so he sit on the seat.  
Everyone also followed Elsword's example.  
Aisha's sitting at his left side since her card is the Spade Queen.  
And Raven's sitting at his right side since he got Spade Ace.

After they're sitting on their own seat, the man spoke again.

[NOW, PLEASE HAVE A DRINK, YOU ALL MUST BE THIRSTY FROM THE LONG JOURNEY.]

They did felt thirsty, so they all drink the water that have been prepared for them.

Elsword felt that something's off, but he still drink the water.  
Because enduring thirst's not good for health.

After he finished drinking the water, the table opened a small gate and a portable terminal came out from it.

[ALL OF YOU SHOULD HAVE A PORTABLE TERMINAL IN FRONT OF YOU, INSERT YOUR CARD INTO THE CARD SLOT OF THE TERMINAL.]

They followed as what the man ordered.

And then, the terminal turned on.  
On Elsword's screen, a blue Spade can be seen.  
He looked at Aisha's.

Her screen also showed blue spade.  
But Raven who's at his right side showed a red spade,

-So it was randomed?  
He thought.

[I WILL EXPLAIN WHAT ACTUALLY IS THE GAME WE'RE GOING TO PLAY, IT'S CALLED "THE SPADE'S RIOT"]

"The Spade's Riot?"

Elsword's confused just what's the man in black talking about.

[IN THIS GAME, THE 13 OF YOU WILL BE DIVIDED INTO 2 TEAMS, THE BLUE SPADE AND THE RED SPADE. THEN-]

They're waiting for the man to finish his sentence.  
But what the man said was something outrageous.

[ALL OF YOU MUST KILL THE ENTIRE MEMBER OF THE OPPOSITE TEAM, THE WINNER SHALL WON THE 10,000,000,000 DOLLARS FOR THEMSELVES.]

"WHAT!?"

Ciel slammed the table.  
All of us were very surprised.  
-This must be some kind of joke.  
That's what are they thinking at the time.

But-

"This is so stupid, I'm out of this, he wasted my time."

Toma stood up and he threw away the portable terminal.  
Just when he's about to reach the door-

*SPLASH*

"... Eh?"

His stomach exploded, his blood and organs are splattered on the floor and wall.  
The next moment, he fell on the floor, and stopped moving.

"K-KYAAAAAAAAAA!?"

The girls are screaming.  
The view in front of them is too horrifying that they can't stop screaming.  
The men are all stunned at their place because of the unbelievable scene.

[I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, THE WATER YOU DRINK JUST NOW ACTUALLY CONSISTED OF VERY SENSITIVE MICRO-BOMBS. IF YOU MOVED TOO FAR FROM YOUR PORTABLE TERMINAL, IT WILL BLAST YOUR STOMACH OPEN IN 10 SECONDS. SO BE CAREFUL.]

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO!?"

Add can't hold his anger anymore.  
He slammed the table and kicked his chair away.

[TODAY, NO ONE CAN KILL EACH OTHER, FIND YOUR OWN TEAMMATES. USE THIS ONE DAY TO THINK OF A PLAN TO KILL YOUR ENEMIES, THE WAY YOU KILL YOUR ENEMIES ARE IRRELEVANT, YOU CAN USE ANY METHODS YOU LIKE, THE POINT IS TO WIPE OUT EVERY MEMBER OF THE OPPOSITE'S TEAM. THE TIME IS 5 DAYS INCLUDING TODAY, AND AFTER 9PM, NO ONE CAN KILL ANYONE, THE KILLING STARTS AT 7AM. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT 5 DAYS.]

And then, the grand hall is filled with silence.  
No one can speak out anything.

"We have to... Kill each other...?"

Elsword look at his blue spade and Raven is looking at his red spade.  
Raven look forward and hold his portable terminal in the air.

"Those with Red Spades, come here."

"Raven, you're serious!?"

"... I'm sorry, Elsword. But, I don't wish to die, not like this."

After that, Raven left his friend, Elsword.  
No matter who is your friend, if it's their own life that's put on the line, they will never hesitate to abandon you for their own life.

Elsword should know that the best.

Raven's team are leaving the grand hall.  
All that's left are; Elsword, Aisha, Elesis, Chung, Ariel, and Lu.

They only have 2 males, while the opposite team has Raven, Ciel, and Add. 3 males.  
They're clearly at a disadvantage.

"Elsword... Are we really going to kill each other like this?"

Aisha asked him.  
Elsword gritted his teeth.

"I'm really angry to admit it, but we have to..."

"Impossible..."

Aisha fell on her knees.  
Ariel's comforting her as they faced away from Toma's corpse.

Elesis and Chung stayed quiet.

Elsword clenched his fists.  
He's really sad, that he must fight with his friend.  
Raven's the only friend he has during his school life.  
And now, they must kill each other.  
He just can't accept this.

But, if he hesitated, everyone will die.  
Even though he's unwilling to kill his friend, he just can't possibly sacrifice the others.  
If because he hesitated that everyone died, he will never able to recover to his former self again.

He need to avoid that outcome no matter what.

So, he turned on his Portable Terminal.  
There's a button with [RULES & HINTS] written on it.  
He clicked on it.

"Everyone, please read the rules and hints at your portable terminal."

Everyone followed his order and they read it quietly.

RULES & HINTS:

1\. The First day is the preparation day, no one can kill each other.

2\. Killings are only permitted from 7AM to 9PM.

3\. The way you used to kill others are up to you.

4\. Weapons using are not prohibited.

5\. There will be a room in the palace with [NULL ROOM] written on the door, every fighting or killings are forbidden inside the room, however, the [NULL ROOM] can only be used for 1 time for 1 person and only for 5 hours at most, you can't enter the room again after you exited the room, please use it wisely, there are 5 [NULL ROOMS].

6\. If your portable terminal can't send signal to the bombs, the bombs will explode. The portable terminal will still send signal even though it's turned off, as long the censor still there.

7\. The area of the game is this whole island, going outside the palace is not forbidden.

8\. DO NOT PUT THE PORTABLE TERMINAL MORE THAN 5 METERS FROM YOU.

9\. There is a 'Joker' among you.

10\. If until the 5th day ended and the game's still not finished, all player's bombs will be detonated automatically.

11\. After the opposite team's defeated, the helicopter will arrive at the 5th day to pick you up, and then the money reward will be shared to the surviving members.

That concludes the rules and hints.

"But, what does this 'Joker' mean?"

Aisha asked.

"I don't know either, is it some sort of fake information?"

Elsword seemed to be confused.

"All of our cards are spades, so I bet there is no 'Joker', or the man in black failed to get the 1 last person."

Chung said.

They decided to not think about the 'Joker' too much and followed what Chung said.  
After they read every important information they sat in circle.

"So, it said that weapons using are not prohibited, I think we can make sure that there are weapons being hidden in this palace?"

Elesis said.

"You're right, let's use this first day to find those weapons before them."

Chung suggested.  
The others nodded, but Elsword and Aisha didn't.

"What's up Elsword? Aisha?"

Chung asked both of them, but they just shook their head.  
Chung sighed and stood up.

"If you want to stay alive, let's get our weapons, I don't have any wish to die, so see you again."

Chung's off to one of the rooms on the first floor.  
Elesis heads to the second floor.  
Lu went outside of the palace.  
Ariel went to the third floor.

There are 15 floors to explore, 1 day shouldn't be enough.  
Aisha's crouching while burying her face in her knees.  
Elsword's sitting like a statue.

He just can't.  
He can't just kill his friend like that.  
But he knew that life's cruel.

He realized.  
That he will have no future if he can't kill his only friend.

 **Chapter 1 Game Start End**


End file.
